Se amaban
by Luchia-dono
Summary: Os voy a relatar la historia de dos almas unidas por el destino, la historia de dos jóvenes intentando encontrar su sino… la historia de amor entre Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga. SasuHina Song-fic


Bueno aquí vuelvo con otro song-fic para variar xD, este concretamente fue el que presenté a un concurso del FC de SasuHina en NU (en el que de manera milagroa quedé en 2º puesto xD "aún sigo sin creermelo :P")  
Espero que os guste :D

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto (creo que se escibe así xD)

* * *

**Se amaban con la fuerza del amor primero  
****Con locura y timidez a un tiempo**

Aunque ya ha pasado un tiempo desde entonces, aún recuerdo con claridad todo lo ocurrido aquella vez. Soy capaz de vislumbrar en mi mente cada insignificante detalle de esa historia, su historia. La historia de un amor puro y verdadero. Un amor que supo superar hasta la más sólida barrera. Toda una tragedia de desengaño, pasión, ternura, dolor, sufrimiento… y su final. Un final no muy alegre he de admitir, pero hasta el momento más hermoso puede verse destrozado por los inesperados giros de la vida. Sin embargo, dejaré ese relato para más adelante cuando ya se sepa toda la historia. Vayamos ahora al origen de toda esta trama; hermosa y dolorosa historia de dos jóvenes cuyas vidas se unieron por un sólido lazo de amor que llenaría sus vida de luz, dicha y alegría. Se forjó entre ambos lazo tan fuerte que ningún mortal podría haberlo roto. Pero me estoy yendo por las ramas, seguro que deseáis conocer la historia. Pues bien, es hora de que prestéis atención porque ahora comenzaré a relataros la historia de dos almas unidas por el destino, la historia de dos jóvenes intentando encontrar su sino… la historia de Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga.

**Se amaban, se adoraban  
****Se amaban como niños, como dioses nuevos  
****Como ángeles azules, se entregaban**

Todo esto comenzó en un día que no tenía nada de especial, era tan rutinario como cualquier otro. No parecía que fuera a ocurrir nada fuera de lo común. Pero aquel día fue el comienzo de todo. Lo que ocurrió entonces hizo que dos almas lucharan por mantener unidas por toda la eternidad, aunque ese concepto sobrepasara a su condición mortal. Todo ocurrió cuando ya pasó un tiempo desde que el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha dejó el mundo de los vivos.

Sasuke volvió a la villa y apenas fue castigado por su pasada traición, pues el mató a dos criminales muy peligrosos para la villa Sin embargo, estaba más muerto que vivo pues su venganza cumplida no le sirvió para devolverle la paz a su alma sino que ello agravó el pesar que, ya hacía mucho tiempo, se instaló muy hondo en su corazón. Andaba cada día como un muerto en vida, comiendo cuando tenía hambre, durmiendo cuando tenía sueño, cumpliendo las misiones que se le asignaban sin rechistar… y tantos otros pequeños detalles que pasaron desapercibidos para muchos, pues creían que era la misma actitud fría y distante que el joven siempre tuvo. En cuanto a ella… no había mucho que decir pues seguía luchando para demostrar sus capacidades y nunca conseguía estar a la altura de lo que de ella se esperaba. Su corazón estaba tan cansado de sentir decepción, pena, dolor… y desamor, que apenas daba importancia a las críticas que recibía. Bueno la verdad es que he dicho su corazón pero más bien creo que debería decir su mente, pues la poca fuerza que impulsaba a su corazón a seguir luchando para demostrar su valía se extinguió con sus esperanzas de amor. El día más negro de su existencia fue cuando, aquel por cuyo corazón palpitaba, eligió a otra persona para entregárselo. Si, ese día perdió su corazón, se hizo mil pedazos, desgarrándole así en lo más hondo de su ser, en pleno centro de su alma. A pesar de todo, ese profundo deseo de ser reconocida seguía presente y por ese motivo, a pesar de no concederle verdadera importancia, seguía intentándolo. Aún y todo, se volvió en una persona fría y distante, apenas hablaba, tan solo cuando se le preguntaba algo; ya no sonreía, no padecía ni sentía y la luz de sus ojos… se apagó. Ambos vivían encerrados tras grandes muros, ajenos a lo que ocurría en el exterior. Entonces os preguntaréis qué pasó para que eso cambiara; pues ¿cómo podría surgir entre ellos un amor puro y sincero si ambos vivían separados del mundo exterior?

Pues bien fue de la forma menos esperada, por un antiguo pacto. En dicho pacto los Hyuga comprometieron a su primogénita con el segundo hijo de los Uchiha. Ambas familias quería unirse para formar una poderosa alianza, pero dicho acuerdo fue olvidado junto con la muerte del clan Uchiha. Aunque, por jugarretas del destino, aquel día el líder Hyuga encontró el documento donde esa unión quedó sellada. El hombre pensó que sería un buen modo de apartar a su hija del clan pues, aunque siempre consideró que no tenía madera de líder, seguía queriéndola porque era su hija y no tenía la más mínima intención de que el consejo de su clan llevara a cabo su plan de sellarla. Por ello acudió en busca del Uchiha para ver si tenía intención de cumplir ese viejo pacto. Al hablar con él se alegró mucho pues estaba dispuesto a casarse por respetar el deseo de sus padres. Después le anunció a su hija que debía unirse en matrimonio con Sasuke, ella simplemente asintió con rostro inexpresivo y se iniciaron los preparativos de la boda. El líder Huga albergaba la esperanza de que de ese modo su hija pudiera hallar la felicidad sin que su clan se interpusiera, ya que una vez casada ya no tendrían poder sobre ella. Pero ella no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción por ese hecho, al igual que Sasuke; ella se casaba siguiendo las órdenes de su padre y él respetando el deseo de sus difuntos padres, tan solo eso.

**Me interpuse en sus caminos suavemente como niebla  
****Como lobo ante su presa, sutilmente la aceché  
****Desperté pasiones negras, en el corazón de ella  
****Y sembré la mala hierba en el corazón de él**

No fue la boda más festiva he de admitirlo, pero su historia comienza aquí. Como ya he dicho, no fue un acto de celebración; ambos se limitaron a recitar los votos con voz neutra, a mantenerse fríos durante todo el tiempo y a darse su primer beso sin sentimiento alguno. Esa misma tarde Hinata se trasladó a la mansión Uchiha y nada más llegar Sasuke le ayudó a guardar sus cosas en el dormitorio. Ambos decidieron que, aunque fuera un compromiso arreglado, al menos dormirían en la misma cama como cualquier otra pareja de casados. Ninguno se metía en la vida del otro pero, por algún extraño motivo, los dos comenzaron a sentir una extraña paz a medida que pasaban los meses. Ignoraban el motivo por el cual se sentía tan a gusto en compañía del otro, pero a los dos les gustaba poder tener esa sensación. Puede que ellos no supieran el motivo pero yo si que lo se; eran dos personas con dolores profundos e intensos, cada unos distinto pero igual de doloroso a su manera, y ese sufrimiento que padecieron les hizo sentir una profunda empatía con el otro. Eran capaces de comprender el dolor del otro y, poco a poco, descubrieron el modo de ir llenando sus cuerpos vacíos para ir recuperando sus corazones y almas. Cada uno llenaba los huecos de la vida del otro, él inspirándole confianza a ella y ella, que poco a poco recuperó la luz de su mirada, llenándole de cariño a él. Se creó en ese matrimonio un lazo que superaba al de la amistad pero aún no llegaba a se amor. Continuaron como hasta el momento, sin saber exactamente lo que significaba el otro para ellos, recuperando paulatinamente hasta el último pedazo de sus almas maltrechas. Ninguno quería estropear ese pequeño recodo de felicidad que había logrado encontrar… hasta que llegó su primer aniversario de boda. Decidieron hacer una pequeña celebración ellos solos, sin que nadie los molestara. Sasuke compró vino de gran calidad y preparó el comedor para la cena, mientras que Hinata preparó una deliciosa cena. Mientras comían hablaron y rieron como no lo habían hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, aunque también bebieron más de lo que estaban acostumbrados.

**Devasté su cuerpo, me bebí su boca  
****Y ahora que prendí ya el fuego  
****Me pierdo como las olas**

Le costó un rato despejarse un poco pero aún así, cuando decidieron irse a dormir, aún estaban ligeramente bebidos. Pero al llegar al cuarto y comenzar a quitarse la ropa… se prendió el fuego…

Puede que fuera a causa del alcohol o puede que no, no puedo estar totalmente segura, pero lo que sí se es que en ese momento el fuego de la pasión llenó sus por completo sus cuerpos… y sus almas. No les importaba que fuera a causa del alcohol, tan solo deseaban entregarse al otro por completo. Se besaron por primera vez desde que se casaron. En esta ocasión sus labios se mostraron ansiosos y llenos de sentimiento completamente nuevos para ellos. No paraban de besarse en ningún momento, tan solo durante unos escasos segundos para recobrar el aliento. Fueron desprendiéndose de sus ropas hasta que acabaron sobre la cama, completamente desnudos. Ambos eran inexpertos pero no pensaban en nada, lo único que hacían era dejarse llevar por la pasión del momento. Se besaban por todas las partes de sus cuerpos, experimentando sensaciones que nunca antes habían vivido; disfrutando con pasión, locura y algo de timidez su primera vez.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron fuertemente abrazados. Cuando se miraron a los ojos, viendo su reflejo en los ojos contrarios, recordaron lo ocurrido la noche anterior y se sintieron levemente avergonzados. Pero para nada se sintieron culpable por lo acaecido esa noche sino que más bien se sintieron más felices que nunca, porque por fin habían encontrado…a la razón de su existencia. Entonces comenzó su nueva vida en común. Los dos volvieron a sonreír, a sentir, a vivir. Recobraron la esperanza y el deseo de seguir viviendo, ahora con la persona con la que estaban decididos a pasar el resto de sus vidas.

**Y si amaba, se amaban, se adoraban  
****Se amaban como niños, como dioses nuevos  
****Como ángeles azules, se entregaban**

Al ver ese cambio tan repentino, sus amigos les miaron sorprendidos pero felices porque hacía ya mucho tiempo que se habían rendido en su intento de salvarles de su propia oscuridad. Por su lado, Sasuke y Hinata comenzaron a hacer algo en lo que nunca antes habían pensado, comenzaron con sus planes de futuro. En una ocasión mientras hablaban de ello, Hinata comentó la ilusión que le hacía formar una familia. Recuerdo con humor la respuesta del joven de ojos color ónice.

-Pues si tanta ilusión te hace podemos empezar ahora mismo.- sonrió con malicia.

-¡Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo Sasuke Uchiha!- le respondió ella riendo.

Aquellos fueron tiempo llenos de brillantez, belleza y dicha para la pareja. Sentían una felicidad plena en sus corazones. Pasaron los meses y un día Hinata recibió una noticia que le hizo sentir extremadamente feliz, tal era su alegría que fue corriendo a recibir a Sasuke, que volvía de una misión, a las puertas de la Villa. Al llegar hasta él, se abalanzó sobre su cuello gritándole: "¡¡Estoy embarazada!!". Ambos comenzaron a lanzar gritos de júbilo, mientras sus amigos los observaban con una sonrisa que era incapaz de irse de sus labios.

Sin embargo esa felicidad no les duró mucho porque un día, sin previo aviso, un grupo de ninjas apareció en la villa para saquearla. Todos lo ninjas en activo fueron enviados a combatir contra ellos, y aquellos que tenían menor rango se encargaban de llevar a los civiles a un lugar seguro. Hinata se encontraba en este segundo grupo porque, a pesar de ser una jounin, estaba embarazada de tres meses y no debía combatir. Todo marchaba bien, los invasores estaban siendo erradicados fácilmente y la mayoría de los civiles ya estaban a salvo en los refugios. Por desgracia, uno de los bandidos se topó con un grupo que iba algo retrasado, pues había muchos ancianos y niños pequeños, y cuidando de ese grupo se encontraba Hinata. Ella se apresuró en defender a los aldeanos cuando vio que ese sujeto se abalanzaba sobre ellos, pero cayó muy malherida. Por suerte, justo cuando el atacante iba a asestarle el golpe de gracia, apareció Sasuke por detrás y lo mató. Cogió rápidamente en brazos a Hinata, informó a los aldeanos de que el peligro había pasado y que podía volver a sus casas, y se fue lo más deprisa que pudo al hospital. Una vez allí metieron a la joven en la sala de urgencias. Después de horas de agónica espera, Tsunade salió para dar a Sasuke, y a sus amigos allí presente, una mala noticia.

**Me interpuse en sus caminos suavemente como niebla  
****Como lobo ante su presa, sutilmente la aceché  
****Desperté pasiones negras, en el corazón de ella  
****Y sembré la mala hierba en el corazón de él**

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al oír a Tsunade, no podían dar crédito a lo que oían. Sasuke permanió inmóvil como una estatua y con los ojos dilatados por el pánico.

-Ella ha sobrevivido pero no he podido salvar al bebé- le dijo muy apenada- La herida que tenía no me gustó nada… puede que no vuelva poder tener hijos.

Tener que llevarme almas jóvenes no me gusta nada la verdad, pues son personas con toda una vida por vivir, pero el hecho de llevarme el alma de una vida que aún no ha empezado… me resulta extremadamente doloroso. Pero eso no es nada comparado con el dolor que padeció Hinata. Perder la oportunidad de ser madre fue un duro golpe para ella. Sasuke estuvo junto a ella en todo momento, infundiéndole valor y cariño. Pasado un tiempo consiguió superarlo, aferrada a la esperanza que le dio su marido de que podrían tener otro hijo.

Sin embargo, pasados tres años desde aquel triste día (ya habían pasado cinco años desde que se casaron), Hinata no había conseguido quedarse embarazada. En muchas ocasiones padeció de terribles depresiones por esa causa pero siempre conseguía superarlo, pues Sasuke estaba en todo momento a su lado. El amor de su marido la reconfortaba enormemente pero aún y todo, en el fondo de su corazón había una gran tristeza. A pesar de todo ella se empeñaba en intentarlo, como si la vida le fuese en ello… pero nunca lo lograba. Pensaba en ese momento que no podía existir en el mundo pena mayor que aquello, pero si que podía haberla. Por aquel entonces yo trabajaba mucho, el mundo ninja estaba a pie de guerra y había muchas muertes, lo que implicaba un montón de almas que transportar. Pero volviendo a nuestra historia,… Sasuke y Hinata estaban muy nerviosos pues sabían que había muchas posibilidades de que estallara la guerra.

Sasuke debía ir a una misión para detener unas revueltas, organizadas por unos ninjas del Sonido, que había en el sur del país del Fuego. A Hinata no le agradaba la idea pero no podía hacer nada y en esos momentos no estaba en condiciones de ir a ninguna misión. Así que tuvo que dejarle marchar con la promesa de que se volverían a ver. Recuerdo aquella batalla que se libró en el sur del país con total claridad. Solo recuerdo haberme llevado tantas almas durante una batalla en una ocasión, durante la primera Gran Guerra Ninja. Fue una batalla cruel y sangrienta. Los ninja rebeldes fueron derrotados pero durante la lucha… Sasuke cayó herido de muerte. Sus camaradas sabían que no tendrían ninguna oportunidad de salvarlo en aquel lugar así que, en un intento desesperado, le llevaron rápidamente a la villa para que allí lo curaran. El alma del joven de pelo negro luchaba incansablemente contra su destino, luchaba por sobrevivir un poco más, luchaba por llegar a su lugar natal… para cumplir su promesa.

**Devasté su cuerpo, me bebí su boca  
****Y ahora que prendí ya el fuego  
****Me pierdo como las olas**

En una ocasión, durante el trayecto a la Hoja, él abrió los ojos y, aunque aún respiraba, pudo verme. Supuso quién era y lo que había ido a hacer allí, pero ello no le asustó y tan solo me rogó mentalmente: "Permíteme llegar. Déjame estar con ella por última vez, por favor" Yo asentí, le concedí ese último deseo pues yo ya sabía que acabaría llevándomelo de todos modos, no había nada que se pudiera hacer por él. Nada salvo concederle a su alma un descanso en paz consigo misma.

Llegaron a la villa y él aún seguía luchando con ahínco para resistir un poco más y así cumplir esa última promesa. Le trasladaron en seguida al hospital a pesar de que él ya sabía perfectamente que ya no le quedaba mucho. No pasaron más de diez minutos y Hinata ya se encontraba en sala donde se encontraba Sasuke. Yo estaba apoyada contra la pared que estaba frente a la puerta y pude ver de primera plana el gesto de horror en el hermoso rostro de la joven y también cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar sin parr de sus ojos color perla. Se acercó corriendo hasta él, sin importarle que estuvieran allí los médicos, pero a ellos no les importó pues ya se dieron cuenta de que era irremediable y decidieron que lo mejor sería dejarles pasar esos últimos instantes solos, por lo que abandonaron la sala. Ella tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos con mucha delicadeza, como si se tratara de la más fina porcelana, y comenzó a hablarle en susurros. Nunca podré olvidar aquella última conversación.

-Tranquilo mi amor- le susurraba una y otra vez- ya verás como en seguida te pondrás bien.

-Hinata…- le dijo con voz débil- no te engañes, no hay nada que hacer…

-¡No! ¡No me digas eso por favor!- dijo ella entre sollozos- No me dejes…- se le quebró la voz en la última palabra.

-Shhh, no llores mi vida. He aguantado hasta ahora para poder verte por última vez,- le contestó con voz baja, apenas un murmullo, y le sonrió como pudo.- Me habría gustado vivir contigo más tiempo pero ya no se puede hacer nada…

-No, no, no- repetía la joven Hyuga con los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

-Déjame terminar por favor. Quiero que sepas que el tiempo que pasé contigo me hizo sentir el hombre más dichoso de la tierra.- alzó como puedo su mano para acariciarle la cara y limpiar sus lágrimas- Quiero pedirte una cosa si no es demasiado pedir… ¿Podrías al menos dejarme ver tu preciosa sonrisa por última vez?- así lo hizo ela, aunque no fuera una sonrisa feliz pero si con mucho cariño- Y una cosa más, quiero que aunque yo ya no esté tú sigas adelante y seas todo lo feliz que puedas, incluso si encuentras a otra persona a la que amar…

-Nunca podré amar a nadie más- le dijo ella profundamente dolida.

-La vida la muchas vueltas amor mío aunque el hecho de que me digas eso me hace sentir muy feliz. Y además ahora tiene un buen motivo para seguir viviendo- le dijo sonriendo- dime, ¿lo harás por mí?- ella asintió- Muchas gracias, te quiero.

En ese instante alzó un poco su rostro hacia el de ella. Hinata comprendió lo que pretendía al momento y se inclinó para besarlo. Él correspondió su beso como pudo y cuando se separaron la miró con atención, guardando cada detalle en su mente, por última vez y cerró los ojos dejando en su rostro una sonrisa y una expresión llena de paz. Fue en ese momento cuando su corazón cesó de latir. Su alma se incorporó y me saludó. Esa clase de alma es la mejor, la que se levanta y dice: "Se quién eres y estoy lista. No quiero ir, por supuesto, pero iré." Y así lo hice, cogí su alma y me fui del lugar.

Al funeral asistieron todos los habitantes de la villa, tanto ninjas como civiles, para rendirle un último homenaje al grandioso Sasuke Uchiha. Muchos de los asistentes no podían contener las lágrimas pero Hinata no derramó ni una sola. Sus ojos mostraban una extraña determinación. Sentía una gran pena como es natural, pero había algo mucho más importante para ella en ese momento, algo que la impulsaba a seguir viviendo. Después de verla me fui de aquel lugar con su imagen profundamente arraigada en mi mente; con los ojos llenos de valor y una luz más brillante y resplandeciente que nunca, con una mano posada en su triste pero fuerte corazón y la otra tiernamente apoyada en su vientre.

Y este es el final de la historia de dos almas que se unieron en un vínculo de amor verdadero, un amor que superó incluso a la más grande barrera… a mí… a la Muerte.


End file.
